Hate
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: This is about Nagi's life before and after he was found in Schwarz. Told in his point of view and how he felt about everything that went on in his life leading up to Gluhen.
1. Chapter 1

Hate

Story: Nagi's story, mostly what he feels is his past.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nagi or any member of Weiss Kreuz, so if I did I would be married to Koyasu

Part 1: Oka-san

Did I love my mother? Now that I stand here staring at the grave, I must have felt something. She was never married when she had me, a single mother, my father never part of our world until I was four or five. Naoe Kasumi, that was the name she had, the name that even now brings tears to my eyes. I was her only family, her only living son, did I love her? I guess, I'm not sure, even as a child, I was never sure if she loved me.

I remember running down the street after school, she lived in a nice apartment with two small bedrooms. She worked as a maid at one of the richer people's homes, I was too young to understand why she worked there or why she brought me along when I was four or five.

The man she worked for was my father, I realized this when I first met him. I was four, he was a doctor, at least his whole family were all doctors. He had to live up to that, his eyes were harsh when he saw me, his little son. His mother called me a rag-a-muffin, I was small and almost sickly, but he seemed fond of me. My grandmother though hated me, she saw me as sort of curse that was brought on by being the illegitimate son of some famous doctor.

Now that I think about it, I was lucky at first, a little lucky, but then Oka-san got sick. I was away now, I was five, I was found to be a prodigy. My mother couldn't afford a good school, but I tried hard to make it so that I received country funding to attend school. Her little genius son, the freak child more like it.

I hated school, I worked hard to just get away from the people there, the teachers did nothing about the bullying that went on in the halls. I was the likely victim, that was until I noticed my powers. When I was little, I remember balancing a sharpened pencil on its tip, but never believe it was anything special, I thought it was just a silly little game I would play when my mother would be sweeping in my father's office or cooking in the kitchen.

One day when the illness was particularly bad, I went to my mother's employer, my grandmother. I begged for time off, my mother was in no position to leave her bed, nor could she care for a small six year old like me. The old bat wouldn't listen and just pushed me out of her sight. "Oba-san, please, just one day," I whimpered, only to have the old woman smack me.

"I'm not your grandmother, you filthy little urchin, go away," she slammed the door in my face, I just stood there staring at the ground. I turned to see my mother walking up to the house and staring at me with sad eyes.

"She hates me, oka-san, her own grandchild, she hates me!" I stammered and ran back to the apartment. Of course, I didn't get far, I had fallen down and without thinking much on it, I saw an old trash can glide passed me and into a wall. I was doing this, I knew that for a fact, I just couldn't stop it. I sat there crying for a little while until I saw this person, he just walked up and touched my forehead, I couldn't see him really well, but I could tell it was someone who was just trying to figure me out. His hands were cold, but as soon as he touched me, he was whispering something to me in German. Then all the things stopped moving around me.

The sad part was I never got to say thank you, he just told me to go home. I suppose it was the first time I ever felt like someone understood me. I didn't feel alone when I was with this person.

* * *

When I finally returned home, I found an ambulance in front of the apartments; I could only guess what happened. I ran into my mother's apartment, but found that no one there, a woman was sitting in the hall waiting for me. "I'm sorry, but your mother is sick," she told me softly. "Your grandmother requests for you to move in with her."

I was in shock, I walked out of the apartment with what little I had, I never was much for toys, all I had was a stuff bear that my mother gave me. I had it under my arm as I was handed my suitcase, I was not able to cry anymore, I just stood there and stared up at the woman who was a social worker. The old woman, my mother's employer just stared at me as my father, the doctor took me into the house.

I hated it at this house, I hated every minute I spent being ridiculed and told to sit up straight or stop squirming. I was to be treated like the son of a doctor, but to say I was rich was hardly the truth, I wouldn't inherit anything. I was just the illegitimate son, a love child created by the sin of my own father who was not married.

The weird part was, I couldn't sit still, I had nervous ticks, they call it tarettets syndrome, but at the time, I didn't know what it was. When the ticks started, I would start shaking my head or my right leg would shake. Sometimes, father would overdose me so that I would be spaced out. Then again, having the problem made things worse between my grandmother and myself. She would call me the demon child, a child who was to die early in life.

She always seemed to complain about something that was wrong with me. When I ran to my father, he was always gone, away to his office. "Get away from him, you horrible, nasty little thing, can't you see your Oto-san is busy," I would hear my grandmother yell and push me from the room.

"I guess I will have do something about that hair and look at the state of his clothes," my grandmother would yell when she saw me. "He doesn't look like a child, there is something demonic in him."

Those complaints lasted until I was nine, the old woman had a heartattack when she saw my powers. I was angry, my father had done something and the house fell in. I was sent off to an orphanage after that, no one survived this at all, everyone thought it was an earthquake, but really could an earthquake be as violent as me?

Oka-san, don't you just love your little monster!


	2. Chapter 2

Hate

Part 2: So my life in Hell Starts

The children's home was not the worst of places I could end up, not to say the least, this little nine-year-old monster, that is what I am. Sister Rosa, the volunteer from America was pretty kind to me, but in truth, she was pretty stupid. She treated me like I was a little angel, I could do no wrong. And I took advantage of that, finding excuses not to sleep in the dormitory and sleep in her room, she didn't mind having this little boy holding her in his sleep.

When Oka-san was alive, I would sleep in her bed rather than my own, she wouldn't care. She just put a blanket over me and hold me as she slipped away into sleep.

There were accidents at the home, the older boys would pin it on the little telekenitic boy who couldn't even defend himself. I hated it there, it was the worst possible place for me to grow up. At least that was until I had regular visits from a perspective parents.

I hated the whole fascade that I was forced to play in, this little happy boy I was pretending to be. I remember walking around in the play room as parents who wanted a slightly older boy, one that was able to take care of himself walking in. These were parents from America, when they saw me, I knew that I was not what they wanted or hoped for.

One family, I came pretty damn close to being adopted, but they were turned off by how I needed some medical attention for ticks that I had. I had developed terettes syndrome when I was four, I didn't exactly know much, but the Sisters at the orphanage said chances were I would out grow it. I started to out grow the ticks when I turned fourteen and I was given heavy doses of medication to stop them if they came back.

Then there came one visitor, one that I remembered from when I was six in the alley. The stranger who spoke German. He started to come and see me, at least at first I thought he was just the son of another perspective parent, he was in his late teens and had on a pine green jacket and white pants, not to mention a garish yellow headband that held back long orange hair. "Hello," he smiled at me when I was sitting on a swing.

"Nani?" I looked up, he was the first person to walk up and just say hello. I didn't need the nun telling me who he was. "I know you, you stopped all the things from flying at me."

"Oh, you do remember me, Crawford said you wouldn't," he laughed and sat on the swing next to me. "You must really hate it here, no family has taken you. I'm surprised, a boy with your looks could win over some family."

"I have problems," I whispered and tried to stop my head from shaking.

"Let me fix that," he got up and took my head, very gently, it felt nice, he quickly reached into my head. "Huh, here's little Nagi's problem, terettes, just let me fix that for ya." He was nice, at least at first, he turned around smiled at a man with short brown hair, he was American by all standards. "Well, he'll do, needs some training, but this little telekinetic is pretty strong."

They left me that evening, Sister Rosa came out and smiled at me as I continued to sit on the swing. "What do you think? Do you want to live with Crawford-san and his friend?"

"Why does it matter, it isn't my choice?" I sat there staring at the ground. "After all, I'm only a little kid."

"Sometimes I think you are more mature than you realize," Sister Rosa smiled and took my hand. "Come on, time for dinner."

* * *

I moved in with Schwarz at ten, it took Crawford a year to get the paper work and also another month and a half to get necessary papers. I had a green card, I was officially an American by adoption. Crawford became my guardian, my father, though I would have rather had Schuldich adopt me.

"I'm too young to be a parent," Schuldich had stammered when I was forced to share a room with him. "Well, what should I do?"

I stood in a bedroom and stared at Schuldich who was sitting on a bed. "Nagi, come on, let's see if we can get you some better clothes than hand-me-downs."

"What's wrong with my clothes!"

/Kid, look at the stains, is that anyway to dress./ I heard a mental voice and was suddenly pulled down to a Jeep. There I was now, in a new home being pulled along to go shopping, my least favorite hobby, but Schuldich's obsession.

I suppose I should have been grateful for the new clothes, I wasn't paying for them, Schuldich put jackets from various different schools into my arms. I was to dress as a normal child of Japan, but far from it, I was to be home schooled and I was not going to be setting foot in a classroom, Crawford deemed me too dangerous. Walking out of one of the dressing rooms, I saw a boy about two years older walking in, he was to become my future enemy, at least I didn't realize it until we looked at each other.

12-year-old Tsukiyono Omi was the adopted child of a strange red haired woman who was hovering over the child like he was some sort of lost lamb. "Omi, come in here, I need you to finish dressing," she had pushed the boy into the dressing room.

I watched for a second and sighed, he was lucky, he had a mother, I had two men who were about as clueless about childhood as they were clueless about the opposite gender. I walked from the store with a bunch of bags and various strange looks. "Can we go home, now?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Schuldich smiled taking me to a hamburger restaurant. "I bet you never had this before?"

"I bet I have, I came from an orphanage!" I growled and watched as the German idiot pushed me into the place. "Schuldich, I don't like hamburgers, I'm allergic to the BREAD!" I tried to escape, but never could, I think I spent the last hour in the hospital.

"How was I to know he was allergic?" I heard Schuldich stammering as he called Crawford.

"IT was ON MY RECORDS!" I finally shouted and fell back. This had to be the worst first day out of the orphanage in my life!

Though this was the first day in my life that I was going to spend being the child called Prodigy.

* * *

Missions, the first mission in my life was when I was twelve. I suppose learning to hack, it was easy, I was spending most of the summer in Germany with Rozen Kreuz trainers. Schuldich was considered kind after the treatment I received at the school.

Burge Standeloff was a member of a rival team, but he was also my telekinesis trainer. He was a telepath and it was clear that he was supposed to be in Schwarz and not Schuldich. "What has Schuldich taught you?" he glared down at me with evil gray eyes. "Come on, show me."

I looked over at a ball on a far table and hovered it a good nineteen meters off the ground, I looked at him and then the ball started to bounce off the ceiling. "Interesting, anything else?" he gave an unimpressed look.

That was when his knife flew out of its sheath and into my hand, I just looked at him. "I was just distracting you," I smiled at him, I had also losened his belt and the pants fell down to expose him, he wore no underwear. I walked off and was in the hall.

"You little smart-ass," Burge ran out and slapped me, that was when I saw Schuldich grab him from behind.

"If you ever strike him again, Burge, you won't live long enough to tell anyone," this was of course the first time I was relieved that Schuldich managed to get out of the meeting with Eszette's elders. "Nagi, come along, Crawford wants to see you."

I was led into a large room, this was to be the meeting hall of Eszette, I was staring at Crawford who was looking at me from a desk. "According to the records, Nagi Naoe is a level 9 telekinetic," a soft voice was reading off a record, it was a man in a black suit and looked rather important.

"Headmaster, rather than having Nagi being educated here, I suggest a more hands on approach to training him," Crawford stood up and held some papers. "I have some issues I need to address. Placing Nagi here would be dangerous, he is higher level of education, as you saw in his placement testing, not to mention, he would be put in Squad Blue and that would be even more dangerous if he has an overload because they are levels 1-6."

The elder with glasses who was sitting very close to the headmaster looked at Schuldich who was sitting right next to me. "Schuldich, what have you to say with this?"

I could tell he was not in a good mood, but having to speak about this in my behalf was what seemed to worry the rest of the group. "I have found that Burge's training is a little harsher and not what is required for Nagi's age group. He is adjusted to Crawford and I handling his training and education. It would be a danger to anyone in this school, most of the telekinetics here at the school are level six, there is no higher grade of them. Putting Nagi in with them would be a disservice to him, not to mention it would put the rest of the school at risk. You have to consider that even if you attempted a high level training exercise, none of the staff are prepared for him."

"I think he hit the nail on the head," whispered a woman who was also an elder. "Nagi, you are to continue advanced training with Schuldich, he's a level 19 telepath."

I had to agree to this, I had no choice really. The grade level of a telepath, precog, and so on went as followed. Beginner students started at level one and were issued white uniforms, it was easy to tell which were which, some of the students had colored scarves that determined which group they belonged to. The green scarves were Telepaths, the red precogs, orange Telekinetic or others powers.

The Intermediate students wore pale blue informs, and the Advanced were wearing black uniforms. I had never seen the advanced students because they were taught in a separate school building that was located somewhere else in Germany. Most of the schools were located in the Alps, no one thought to look there for the school. There were expansion schools in areas like London and Berlin, these were the precog schools.

Teammates were selected by ranks, the level of abilities were what determined the teams that were being placed. Schuldich was a level 19 telepath, but that really meant nothing to many who were close to graduating. He left the school at 16 and was part of the school recuitment team in Japan.

Schwarz was built as the ultimate assassin team and information specialists. The last group of Schwarz was retired, or rather eliminated. Crawford was placed as the leader simply because all others couldn't do it, but him. I found out that Crawford was placed in the team at 15 and been part of the team for some time.

I also realized that if Eszette had their way, I wouldn't see Crawford, he would be held in a room. They cared about his visions, they did not care about what he could do. I remembered that Crawford had once said he was the Oracle for a reason.

I never understood what he meant, but that was simply because I was a small boy to him.

"Then it is agreed, Nagi to be trained by Mastermind, he will not be trained by anyone else, but him," one of the elders whispered and the meeting was over.


End file.
